<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Patient by The_Drowsy_Captain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953605">Be Patient</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain'>The_Drowsy_Captain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Started With Cadet Training [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB Hange Zoë, F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hange only tagged female for genitals, It Started With Cadet Training, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, gender neutral reader, the lost smut chapter of arc 1, the plot depends if you read the series, two dicks one hole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:06:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good pet,” Levi growls from behind them, biting and sucking at Hange’s skin, leaving as many marks on their body as he can manage.</p><p>Mike’s hands find their way up to your thighs, digging bruises into your flesh as he thrusts upwards in time with your grinding. When Hange lets you go for air, you gasp out Mike’s name in between pants and gasps for air, earning a deep rumble from the man himself.</p><p>“You realize, you four aren’t subtle. Right?” Erwin’s voice cuts through your haze. </p><p>(The fic contains 3 different chapters, one for each genital preference for Reader)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë/Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë/Original Male Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Started With Cadet Training [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Male Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome lovely reader! If you are simply here for the smut, feel free to skip this, however, if you are here for the ship, continue reading.<br/>This smut is for a work I'm currently writing called "It Started WIth Cadet Training". This takes place before the start of arc 2, during the time-skip (Between 'Waste Your Time', and 'Maria, Oh Maria'), so if you want to read this in order, please go read the fic, and then this. It will make more sense.</p><p>That being said, if you don't care about spoilers (or are visiting from the work itself) please enjoy yourself! There will be multiple chapters, 1 for each genital preference (see chapter name for details). Thank you for your continued support.</p><p>Also in tagging this, I noticed that Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë/Reader has become an actual tag with 12 fics, not all being mine, and I can't help but say I'm proud.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your back presses up against the door as Hange’s lips press fervently to yours. Your hands glide down their sides, reaching their waist and tugging them closer. They take the hint, pressing you closer to the wall as their hands tug the buttons of your shirt open.</p><p>They pull back from you, a thin line of spit hanging between the two of your lips, as the two of you pant for air. Your hands find their way to the back of their neck, tugging them closer to yourself and encouraging them to kiss you more.</p><p>Taking the hint, they press their lips back against yours, shifting their hands down to your thighs. Their fingers grip your flesh, tugging you up so that you instinctively wrap your legs around their waist, holding yourself up by your arms around their neck and the wall to your back.</p><p>You can tell their impatient as they pick up you, stumbling backwards until the back of their legs presses up against the mattress of the bed. Turning around, they toss you down to the bed, pulling themself down as well thanks to your arms around their neck. </p><p>“(Y/N),” they rasp in your ear between pants, “You sure about this?”</p><p>“More than sure. You?” you reply back quickly, searching their half-lidded eyes for any sign of hesitance. </p><p>You find none as they glint at you evilly, bending their head down until you feel their teeth against the skin of your neck. They nip at your skin as their hands glide down your torso, tickling your stomach as nimble fingers work the button of your pants open. </p><p>When the button pops free, their fingers slip between the fabric of your underwear and pants, cupping your semi-hard member in the curve of their palm. A whimper escapes your lips as you tug on their hair, attempting to buck your hips up for more friction.</p><p>A click of their tongue and a firm hand on the side of your hip stills your hips as they lean up to your ear. An idle hand guides your pants down to your ankles, underwear included, leaving you bare to the world with an open shirt.<br/>“Be patient,” they rasp in your ear, their voice sending a shiver down your spine.</p><p>You swallow your pride, slowly nodding your head as words would surely fail you at that moment. Their fingers glide across the underside of your dick before leaving you cold as they step back.</p><p>“Good boy,” they coo at you as you tilt your head down to watch them. They unbutton their shirt, letting their belts drop to the floor as they step out of their pants, a binder wrapped tightly around their chest.</p><p>They set their glasses down on the dresser nearby, walking to the side of the bed where your head lay. A leg swings over, landing on the other side of your head, and giving you a perfect view of them.</p><p>It wasn’t your first time underneath of them, and it certainly wouldn’t be your last. A smile dances across your lips as they settle down on your face, giving you just enough time to close your eyes.</p><p>Hange had a habit of never taking things slow, yet never taking things to a pace they felt fast. You weren’t sure if that was bad or not, but as their lips wrapped around your dick, you didn’t particularly care.</p><p>Darting your tongue out, you ran it across them just enough to taste them. It wasn’t hard, considering how slick they already were. You reach a hand up, gently toying with their clit. Not enough to get them off, just enough for them to grind down on your face. </p><p>They moan around your dick, sending a shiver up your spine that causes your hips to buck into their mouth. Normally they’d scold you, stopping their ministrations, yet both of you felt the bed dip above your head.</p><p>“Didn’t think to ask me if I wanted to play, brats?” Levi grumbles as his knees rest on either side of your head, hands holding Hange’s hips still.</p><p>“Jealous?” Hange chuckles, circling their tongue around the head of your dick, gliding over the sensitive flesh.</p><p>“That’s your problem,” Levi grumbles above you, the sound of shifting fabric catching your attention. Levi was never one to dirty his clothes, so you weren’t surprised when the bed dipped again as he tossed his clothes into the laundry basket nearby.</p><p>You were surprised to feel the head of his cock resting against your forehead as he tilted Hange’s hips forwards until their clit rested against your lips, giving him perfect access to press his fingers into them.</p><p>They grind down into your mouth, groaning around your dick as Levi adds more fingers. A shiver runs up your spine again, your dick twitching in their mouth. A tight grip on their thighs tells them to pull up, their head circling the tip of your dick.</p><p>“Quit trying to muffle yourself, brat,” Levi orders, grabbing a fist full of Hange’s hair to tug them up so that their back was flush against his chest.</p><p>You feel the head of his dick press into them as a whimper escapes their lips. They grind their clit against your mouth fervently. You wrap your lips around them, sucking in a manner you’d memorized after doing this more than a few times.</p><p>“Y-yes sir,” they stammer out in reply, planting their hands on your chest as Levi rests his head in the crook of their neck.</p><p>Your only warning before Levi starts thrusting is the sharp intake of air that Hange takes. Hange rocks on your face as Levi slams into them, holding them by the hair like it’s the reins to a horse.</p><p>You’re so focused on keeping up with Levi’s rough pace that you barely register the hands gripping your ankles until after you’re tugged out from underneath them. Mike stares down at you with an amused look, shifting his hold on you until your knees are on either side of his torso.</p><p>“Having fun?” he chuckles, smiling down at you with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Maybe. You want to join in?” you ask, running your eyes down his already naked body, dressed only in sweats. It dawns on you he must’ve gotten back from his workout in the Scouts weight room.</p><p>“Depends. You okay with forfeiting your spot under there?” he murmurs, bending down and pressing his lips to your neck. His hips press against yours, catching your breath in your chest as you feel his cock pressed up against you. He’s already full-mast, how long had he been standing there?</p><p>“You sure you can -” you pause to suppress a groan as he sucks at your skin - “Handle being under there?”</p><p>“Better than you can,” he chuckles, tipping himself to the side. Thanks to the grip on your legs, he takes you with him until you’re straddling his lap and he’s laying on his back, giving you the perfect view.</p><p>His hair is splayed everywhere, like a golden halo. He’s still shining with sweat, his muscles pulled taut across his body. You barely get to see his pale blue eyes, and the mischievous glint behind them, as Levi forces Hange onto his mouth.</p><p>“Ride him,” Levi orders, directing the words to both you and Hange by the way he tugs their hair and meets your gaze. You can see the dark haze behind his eyes and the way his pupils were blown the size of dinner plates.</p><p>You were never one to argue with Levi over these matters, so you shift yourself down, pushing Mike’s sweatpants down to his knees. His member springs free, pressing up against the curve of your backside as Levi passes you the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. </p><p>You’ve done this a few times. Enough to be able to slide two fingers in easily first. As you pump yourself with your lubed fingers, stretching out yourself, you brush against his member more than a few times. A little extra lube on him never hurt, and the way he twitches with every touch is enough satisfaction to do it as many times as possible.</p><p>When you’re finally prepped, you douse your hand in lube, snap the cap closed, and run your hand up and down Mike’s member for good measure. Leaning forwards, Hange’s hands wrap around your neck, pulling you into a fevered kiss. Your eyes flutter as you sink back on Mike, rolling your hips in his lap while Hange tucks and strokes your hair. </p><p>“Good pet,” Levi growls from behind them, biting and sucking at Hange’s skin, leaving as many marks on their body as he can manage.</p><p>Mike’s hands find their way up to your thighs, digging bruises into your flesh as he thrusts upwards in time with your grinding. When Hange lets you go for air, you gasp out Mike’s name in between pants and gasps for air, earning a deep rumble from the man himself.</p><p>“You realize, you four aren’t subtle. Right?” Erwin’s voice cuts through your haze. </p><p>Turning your head, you see the Commander leaning in the doorframe of the adjoining office. His shirt sleeves are rolled up, belt unbuckled, and white pants doing nothing to hide the hard member pressing against them, a damp spot forming from pre-cum.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you needed an invitation,” Levi chides, slowing his hips to a roll against Hange.</p><p>“I had a few things I needed to finish up first,” Erwin dismisses, waving his hand to the side as he closes the adjoining door and crosses the room towards the bed.</p><p>“Always with the paperwork. You need to relax,” you coo, tilting your head to look him in the eyes as he stops behind you.</p><p>“Is that a suggestion, or an order, captain?” he chuckles, running his knuckles down your spine.</p><p>“Both,” you reply, grinding your hips down against Mike so that your ass pushes back towards Erwin. </p><p>“Is that so?” he hums, thinking it over as his hand moves from your spine to unbuckle Mike’s prosthetic and set it on the nearby dresser.</p><p>“Unless you have more paperwork to do,” you shrug, resting your hands on Mike’s sides, tracing the outline of his muscles. His abdomen twitches underneath you needily.</p><p>“I have something better in mind to do,” he mumbles, the shuffling of fabric catching your attention despite the rough slap of skin meeting skin coming from Levi and Hange. </p><p>“And what might that- oh!” your sentence cuts short by the entrance of the tip of Erwin’s cock as he presses his hips forwards. Your eyes roll back in your skull from being stretched wide by both him and Mike.</p><p>“This,” he growls, a deep, predatorial growl as he buries himself within you, his hands reaching around you. One resting on your stomach, pressing on the bulge of your stomach, and the other wrapping around your dick.</p><p>Calloused fingers stroke your member as he rocks his hips back and forth, picking up the pace as he kisses at the back of your neck. A shiver runs down your spine as he nips at your skin before returning back to kissing your skin.</p><p>Hange reaches forwards, capturing your lips with their own as they rock their hips on Mike’s face. Behind them, Levi looks close to finishing, his pace rapid as he grips their hips tightly. You can feel Mike twitch within you, and by the way, Erwin’s stroking himself and Mike through your stomach, you can tell he’s been more than listening for a while.</p><p>You lean forwards, wrapping your arms around Hange’s neck and pulling them closer as Levi’s hips stutter forwards, pressing flush with their backside. You can feel their wave of euphoria through their kiss as it turns sloppy and needy, their breath becoming uneven until Levi pulls them back to let them breathe. </p><p>The two of them slump down against the headboard, pillows pressed against Levi’s back as Hange rests between his legs. His fingers replace his dick, holding his load in them as it oozes out between them. They twitch in his hold as he thumbs their clit, holding them still and at his mercy.</p><p>Mike takes the opportunity to pull you down to his level, capturing you in his lips and forcing your ass up for Erwin. Adjusting his angle with a chuckle, you jolt forwards, a whimper escaping your lips. </p><p>“There?” he asks, a rhetorical question as he doesn’t wait for a response, instead, taking a hold of your hips and ramming his cock against that tender spot repetitively. </p><p>A needy whimper escapes your lips as your dick twitches where it’s pressed between your stomach and Mike’s. He notices, reaching between the two of you. Calloused fingers, skilled from gripping ODM gear all day, quickly working up and down your leaking cock.</p><p>“Mike! Stop or I’ll -” you barely get the warning out before a wave crashes over you, spilling out in the form of cum splattering across Mike’s stomach and hand. </p><p>Erwin decides this is the prime opportunity to chase his release, his pace shifting from focused and driven, to primal and needy. He grips your hips hard enough to blossom bruises on your skin, driving into you with all the force he can muster.</p><p>“He looks - desperate,” Mike grunts underneath you, grinning up at Erwin. You can’t see his expression, but the look on Mike’s face tells you all you need to know.</p><p>You barely get a word of warning before Erwin’s hips stutter forwards and warm liquid spills into your body. Mike groans a quick “finally” to let you know he’s about to join him before you feel the tight muscles of your stomach tense from the extra fluid. </p><p>“Good pet,” Erwin praises in your ear as you collapse onto Mike’s chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Female Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your back presses up against the door as Hange’s lips press fervently to yours. Your hands glide down their sides, reaching their waist and tugging them closer. They take the hint, pressing you closer to the wall as their hands tug the buttons of your shirt open.</p><p>They pull back from you, a thin line of spit hanging between the two of your lips, as the two of you pant for air. Your hands find their way to the back of their neck, tugging them closer to yourself and encouraging them to kiss you more.</p><p>Taking the hint, they press their lips back against yours, shifting their hands down to your thighs. Their fingers grip your flesh, tugging you up so that you instinctively wrap your legs around their waist, holding yourself up by your arms around their neck and the wall to your back.</p><p>You can tell their impatient as they pick up you, stumbling backwards until the back of their legs presses up against the mattress of the bed. Turning around, they toss you down to the bed, pulling themself down as well thanks to your arms around their neck. </p><p>“(Y/N),” they rasp in your ear between pants, “You sure about this?”</p><p>“More than sure. You?” you reply back quickly, searching their half-lidded eyes for any sign of hesitance. </p><p>You find none as they glint at you evilly, bending their head down until you feel their teeth against the skin of your neck. They nip at your skin as their hands glide down your torso, tickling your stomach as nimble fingers work the button of your pants open. </p><p>When the button pops free, their fingers slip between the fabric of your underwear and pants, cupping your mound in the curve of their palm. A whimper escapes your lips as you tug on their hair, attempting to buck your hips up for more friction.</p><p>A click of their tongue and a firm hand on the side of your hip stills your hips as they lean up to your ear. An idle hand guides your pants down to your ankles, underwear included, leaving you bare to the world with an open shirt.<br/>
“Be patient,” they rasp in your ear, their voice sending a shiver down your spine.</p><p>You swallow your pride, slowly nodding your head as words would surely fail you at that moment. They run their thumb against your clit before leaving you cold as they step back.</p><p>“Good girl,” they coo at you as you tilt your head down to watch them. They unbutton their shirt, letting their belts drop to the floor as they step out of their pants, a binder wrapped tightly around their chest.</p><p>They set their glasses down on the dresser nearby, walking to the side of the bed where your head lay. A leg swings over, landing on the other side of your head, and giving you a perfect view of them.</p><p>It wasn’t your first time underneath of them, and it certainly wouldn’t be your last. A smile dances across your lips as they settle down on your face, giving you just enough time to close your eyes.</p><p>Hange had a habit of never taking things slow, yet never taking things to a pace they felt fast. You weren’t sure if that was bad or not, but as their fingers curl inside you, you didn’t particularly care.</p><p>Darting your tongue out, you ran it across them just enough to taste them. It wasn’t hard, considering how slick they already were. You reach a hand up, gently toying with their clit. Not enough to get them off, just enough for them to grind down on your face. </p><p>They moan around your clit, sending a shiver up your spine that causes your hips to buck into their mouth. Normally they’d scold you, stopping their ministrations, yet both of you felt the bed dip above your head.</p><p>“Didn’t think to ask me if I wanted to play, brats?” Levi grumbles as his knees rest on either side of your head, hands holding Hange’s hips still.</p><p>“Jealous?” Hange chuckles, lightly toying with your clit between their fingers.</p><p>“That’s your problem,” Levi grumbles above you, the sound of shifting fabric catching your attention. Levi was never one to dirty his clothes, so you weren’t surprised when the bed dipped again as he tossed his clothes into the laundry basket nearby.</p><p>You were surprised to feel the head of his cock resting against your forehead as he tilted Hange’s hips forwards until their clit rested against your lips, giving him perfect access to press his fingers into them.</p><p>They grind down into your mouth, groaning around your clit as Levi adds more fingers. A shiver runs up your spine again, your clit pulsing in their mouth. A tight grip on their thighs tells them to pull up, their fingers resting inside you.</p><p>“Quit trying to muffle yourself, brat,” Levi orders, grabbing a fist full of Hange’s hair to tug them up so that their back was flush against his chest.</p><p>You feel the head of his dick press into them as a whimper escapes their lips. They grind their clit against your mouth fervently. You wrap your lips around them, sucking in a manner you’d memorized after doing this more than a few times.</p><p>“Y-yes sir,” they stammer out in reply, planting their hands on your chest as Levi rests his head in the crook of their neck.</p><p>Your only warning before Levi starts thrusting is the sharp intake of air that Hange takes. Hange rocks on your face as Levi slams into them, holding them by the hair like it’s the reins to a horse.</p><p>You’re so focused on keeping up with Levi’s rough pace that you barely register the hands gripping your ankles until after you’re tugged out from underneath them. Mike stares down at you with an amused look, shifting his hold on you until your knees are on either side of his torso.</p><p>“Having fun?” he chuckles, smiling down at you with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Maybe. You want to join in?” you ask, running your eyes down his already naked body, dressed only in sweats. It dawns on you he must’ve gotten back from his workout in the Scouts weight room.</p><p>“Depends. You okay with forfeiting your spot under there?” he murmurs, bending down and pressing his lips to your neck. His hips press against yours, catching your breath in your chest as you feel his cock pressed up against you. He’s already full-mast, how long had he been standing there?</p><p>“You sure you can -” you pause to suppress a groan as he sucks at your skin - “Handle being under there?”</p><p>“Better than you can,” he chuckles, tipping himself to the side. Thanks to the grip on your legs, he takes you with him until you’re straddling his lap and he’s laying on his back, giving you the perfect view.</p><p>His hair is splayed everywhere, like a golden halo. He’s still shining with sweat, his muscles pulled taut across his body. You barely get to see his pale blue eyes, and the mischievous glint behind them, as Levi forces Hange onto his mouth.</p><p>“Ride him,” Levi orders, directing the words to both you and Hange by the way he tugs their hair and meets your gaze. You can see the dark haze behind his eyes and the way his pupils were blown the size of dinner plates.</p><p>You were never one to argue with Levi over these matters, so you shift yourself down, pushing Mike’s sweatpants down to his knees. His member springs free, pressing up against the curve of your backside as Levi passes you the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. </p><p>You’ve done this a few times. Enough to be able to slide two fingers in easily first. As you pump yourself with your lubed fingers, stretching out yourself, you brush against his member more than a few times. A little extra lube on him never hurt, and the way he twitches with every touch is enough satisfaction to do it as many times as possible.</p><p>When you’re finally prepped, you douse your hand in lube, snap the cap closed, and run your hand up and down Mike’s member for good measure. Leaning forwards, Hange’s hands wrap around your neck, pulling you into a fevered kiss. Your eyes flutter as you sink back on Mike, rolling your hips in his lap while Hange tucks and strokes your hair. </p><p>“Good pet,” Levi growls from behind them, biting and sucking at Hange’s skin, leaving as many marks on their body as he can manage.</p><p>Mike’s hands find their way up to your thighs, digging bruises into your flesh as he thrusts upwards in time with your grinding. When Hange lets you go for air, you gasp out Mike’s name in between pants and gasps for air, earning a deep rumble from the man himself.</p><p>“You realize, you four aren’t subtle. Right?” Erwin’s voice cuts through your haze. </p><p>Turning your head, you see the Commander leaning in the doorframe of the adjoining office. His shirt sleeves are rolled up, belt unbuckled, and white pants doing nothing to hide the hard member pressing against them, a damp spot forming from pre-cum.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you needed an invitation,” Levi chides, slowing his hips to a roll against Hange.</p><p>“I had a few things I needed to finish up first,” Erwin dismisses, waving his hand to the side as he closes the adjoining door and crosses the room towards the bed.</p><p>“Always with the paperwork. You need to relax,” you coo, tilting your head to look him in the eyes as he stops behind you.</p><p>“Is that a suggestion, or an order, captain?” he chuckles, running his knuckles down your spine.</p><p>“Both,” you reply, grinding your hips down against Mike so that your ass pushes back towards Erwin. </p><p>“Is that so?” he hums, thinking it over as his hand moves from your spine to unbuckle Mike’s prosthetic and set it on the nearby dresser.</p><p>“Unless you have more paperwork to do,” you shrug, resting your hands on Mike’s sides, tracing the outline of his muscles. His abdomen twitches underneath you needily.</p><p>“I have something better in mind to do,” he mumbles, the shuffling of fabric catching your attention despite the rough slap of skin meeting skin coming from Levi and Hange. </p><p>“And what might that- oh!” your sentence cuts short by the entrance of the tip of Erwin’s cock as he presses his hips forwards. Your eyes roll back in your skull from being stretched wide by both him and Mike.</p><p>“This,” he growls, a deep, predatorial growl as he buries himself within you, his hands reaching around you. One resting on your stomach, pressing on the bulge of your stomach, and the other wrapping around your waist to rub your clit.</p><p>Calloused finger-pads rub your clit as he rocks his hips back and forth, picking up the pace as he kisses at the back of your neck. A shiver runs down your spine as he nips at your skin before returning back to kissing your skin.</p><p>Hange reaches forwards, capturing your lips with their own as they rock their hips on Mike’s face. Behind them, Levi looks close to finishing, his pace rapid as he grips their hips tightly. You can feel Mike twitch within you, and by the way, Erwin’s stroking himself and Mike through your stomach, you can tell he’s been more than listening for a while.</p><p>You lean forwards, wrapping your arms around Hange’s neck and pulling them closer as Levi’s hips stutter forwards, pressing flush with their backside. You can feel their wave of euphoria through their kiss as it turns sloppy and needy, their breath becoming uneven until Levi pulls them back to let them breathe. </p><p>The two of them slump down against the headboard, pillows pressed against Levi’s back as Hange rests between his legs. His fingers replace his dick, holding his load in them as it oozes out between them. They twitch in his hold as he thumbs their clit, holding them still and at his mercy.</p><p>Mike takes the opportunity to pull you down to his level, capturing you in his lips and forcing your ass up for Erwin. Adjusting his angle with a chuckle, you jolt forwards, a whimper escaping your lips. </p><p>“There?” he asks, a rhetorical question as he doesn’t wait for a response, instead, taking a hold of your hips and ramming his cock against that tender spot repetitively. </p><p>A needy whimper escapes your lips as your clit pulses where it’s pressed against Mike's stomach. He notices, reaching between the two of you. Calloused fingers, skilled from gripping ODM gear all day, quickly working your pulsing clit.</p><p>“Mike! Stop or I’ll -” you barely get the warning out before a wave crashes over you, your walls tightening around Erwin and Mike. </p><p>Erwin decides this is the prime opportunity to chase his release, his pace shifting from focused and driven, to primal and needy. He grips your hips hard enough to blossom bruises on your skin, driving into you with all the force he can muster.</p><p>“He looks - desperate,” Mike grunts underneath you, grinning up at Erwin. You can’t see his expression, but the look on Mike’s face tells you all you need to know.</p><p>You barely get a word of warning before Erwin’s hips stutter forwards and warm liquid spills into your body. Mike groans a quick “finally” to let you know he’s about to join him before you feel the tight muscles of your stomach tense from the extra fluid. </p><p>“Good pet,” Erwin praises in your ear as you collapse onto Mike’s chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know if I missed any parts in editing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gender-Neutral Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your back presses up against the door as Hange’s lips press fervently to yours. Your hands glide down their sides, reaching their waist and tugging them closer. They take the hint, pressing you closer to the wall as their hands tug the buttons of your shirt open.</p><p>They pull back from you, a thin line of spit hanging between the two of your lips, as the two of you pant for air. Your hands find their way to the back of their neck, tugging them closer to yourself and encouraging them to kiss you more.</p><p>Taking the hint, they press their lips back against yours, shifting their hands down to your thighs. Their fingers grip your flesh, tugging you up so that you instinctively wrap your legs around their waist, holding yourself up by your arms around their neck and the wall to your back.</p><p>You can tell their impatient as they pick up you, stumbling backwards until the back of their legs presses up against the mattress of the bed. Turning around, they toss you down to the bed, pulling themself down as well thanks to your arms around their neck. </p><p>“(Y/N),” they rasp in your ear between pants, “You sure about this?”</p><p>“More than sure. You?” you reply back quickly, searching their half-lidded eyes for any sign of hesitance. </p><p>You find none as they glint at you evilly, bending their head down until you feel their teeth against the skin of your neck. They nip at your skin as their hands glide down your torso, tickling your stomach as nimble fingers work the button of your pants open. </p><p>When the button pops free, their fingers slip between the fabric of your underwear and pants, cupping your aching sex in the curve of their palm. A whimper escapes your lips as you tug on their hair, attempting to buck your hips up for more friction.</p><p>A click of their tongue and a firm hand on the side of your hip stills your hips as they lean up to your ear. An idle hand guides your pants down to your ankles, underwear included, leaving you bare to the world with an open shirt.<br/>“Be patient,” they rasp in your ear, their voice sending a shiver down your spine.</p><p>You swallow your pride, slowly nodding your head as words would surely fail you at that moment. Their fingers glide across the underside of your sex before leaving you cold as they step back.</p><p>“Good boy,” they coo at you as you tilt your head down to watch them. They unbutton their shirt, letting their belts drop to the floor as they step out of their pants, a binder wrapped tightly around their chest.</p><p>They set their glasses down on the dresser nearby, walking to the side of the bed where your head lay. A leg swings over, landing on the other side of your head, and giving you a perfect view of them.</p><p>It wasn’t your first time underneath of them, and it certainly wouldn’t be your last. A smile dances across your lips as they settle down on your face, giving you just enough time to close your eyes.</p><p>Hange had a habit of never taking things slow, yet never taking things to a pace they felt fast. You weren’t sure if that was bad or not, but as their lips wrapped around your sex, you didn’t particularly care.</p><p>Darting your tongue out, you ran it across them just enough to taste them. It wasn’t hard, considering how slick they already were. You reach a hand up, gently toying with their clit. Not enough to get them off, just enough for them to grind down on your face. </p><p>They moan around your sex, sending a shiver up your spine that causes your hips to buck into their mouth. Normally they’d scold you, stopping their ministrations, yet both of you felt the bed dip above your head.</p><p>“Didn’t think to ask me if I wanted to play, brats?” Levi grumbles as his knees rest on either side of your head, hands holding Hange’s hips still.</p><p>“Jealous?” Hange chuckles, circling their tongue around the head of your sex, gliding over the sensitive flesh.</p><p>“That’s your problem,” Levi grumbles above you, the sound of shifting fabric catching your attention. Levi was never one to dirty his clothes, so you weren’t surprised when the bed dipped again as he tossed his clothes into the laundry basket nearby.</p><p>You were surprised to feel the head of his cock resting against your forehead as he tilted Hange’s hips forwards until their clit rested against your lips, giving him perfect access to press his fingers into them.</p><p>They grind down into your mouth, groaning around your sex as Levi adds more fingers. A shiver runs up your spine again, your sex twitching in their mouth. A tight grip on their thighs tells them to pull up, their head circling the tip of your sex.</p><p>“Quit trying to muffle yourself, brat,” Levi orders, grabbing a fist full of Hange’s hair to tug them up so that their back was flush against his chest.</p><p>You feel the head of his dick press into them as a whimper escapes their lips. They grind their clit against your mouth fervently. You wrap your lips around them, sucking in a manner you’d memorized after doing this more than a few times.</p><p>“Y-yes sir,” they stammer out in reply, planting their hands on your chest as Levi rests his head in the crook of their neck.</p><p>Your only warning before Levi starts thrusting is the sharp intake of air that Hange takes. Hange rocks on your face as Levi slams into them, holding them by the hair like it’s the reins to a horse.</p><p>You’re so focused on keeping up with Levi’s rough pace that you barely register the hands gripping your ankles until after you’re tugged out from underneath them. Mike stares down at you with an amused look, shifting his hold on you until your knees are on either side of his torso.</p><p>“Having fun?” he chuckles, smiling down at you with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Maybe. You want to join in?” you ask, running your eyes down his already naked body, dressed only in sweats. It dawns on you he must’ve gotten back from his workout in the Scouts weight room.</p><p>“Depends. You okay with forfeiting your spot under there?” he murmurs, bending down and pressing his lips to your neck. His hips press against yours, catching your breath in your chest as you feel his cock pressed up against you. He’s already full-mast, how long had he been standing there?</p><p>“You sure you can -” you pause to suppress a groan as he sucks at your skin - “Handle being under there?”</p><p>“Better than you can,” he chuckles, tipping himself to the side. Thanks to the grip on your legs, he takes you with him until you’re straddling his lap and he’s laying on his back, giving you the perfect view.</p><p>His hair is splayed everywhere, like a golden halo. He’s still shining with sweat, his muscles pulled taut across his body. You barely get to see his pale blue eyes, and the mischievous glint behind them, as Levi forces Hange onto his mouth.</p><p>“Ride him,” Levi orders, directing the words to both you and Hange by the way he tugs their hair and meets your gaze. You can see the dark haze behind his eyes and the way his pupils were blown the size of dinner plates.</p><p>You were never one to argue with Levi over these matters, so you shift yourself down, pushing Mike’s sweatpants down to his knees. His member springs free, pressing up against the curve of your backside as Levi passes you the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. </p><p>You’ve done this a few times. Enough to be able to slide two fingers in easily first. As you pump yourself with your lubed fingers, stretching out yourself, you brush against his member more than a few times. A little extra lube on him never hurt, and the way he twitches with every touch is enough satisfaction to do it as many times as possible.</p><p>When you’re finally prepped, you douse your hand in lube, snap the cap closed, and run your hand up and down Mike’s member for good measure. Leaning forwards, Hange’s hands wrap around your neck, pulling you into a fevered kiss. Your eyes flutter as you sink back on Mike, rolling your hips in his lap while Hange tucks and strokes your hair. </p><p>“Good pet,” Levi growls from behind them, biting and sucking at Hange’s skin, leaving as many marks on their body as he can manage.</p><p>Mike’s hands find their way up to your thighs, digging bruises into your flesh as he thrusts upwards in time with your grinding. When Hange lets you go for air, you gasp out Mike’s name in between pants and gasps for air, earning a deep rumble from the man himself.</p><p>“You realize, you four aren’t subtle. Right?” Erwin’s voice cuts through your haze. </p><p>Turning your head, you see the Commander leaning in the doorframe of the adjoining office. His shirt sleeves are rolled up, belt unbuckled, and white pants doing nothing to hide the hard member pressing against them, a damp spot forming from pre-cum.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you needed an invitation,” Levi chides, slowing his hips to a roll against Hange.</p><p>“I had a few things I needed to finish up first,” Erwin dismisses, waving his hand to the side as he closes the adjoining door and crosses the room towards the bed.</p><p>“Always with the paperwork. You need to relax,” you coo, tilting your head to look him in the eyes as he stops behind you.</p><p>“Is that a suggestion, or an order, captain?” he chuckles, running his knuckles down your spine.</p><p>“Both,” you reply, grinding your hips down against Mike so that your ass pushes back towards Erwin. </p><p>“Is that so?” he hums, thinking it over as his hand moves from your spine to unbuckle Mike’s prosthetic and set it on the nearby dresser.</p><p>“Unless you have more paperwork to do,” you shrug, resting your hands on Mike’s sides, tracing the outline of his muscles. His abdomen twitches underneath you needily.</p><p>“I have something better in mind to do,” he mumbles, the shuffling of fabric catching your attention despite the rough slap of skin meeting skin coming from Levi and Hange. </p><p>“And what might that- oh!” your sentence cuts short by the entrance of the tip of Erwin’s cock as he presses his hips forwards. Your eyes roll back in your skull from being stretched wide by both him and Mike.</p><p>“This,” he growls, a deep, predatorial growl as he buries himself within you, his hands reaching around you. One resting on your stomach, pressing on the bulge of your stomach, and the other wrapping around your sex.</p><p>Calloused fingers stroke your sex as he rocks his hips back and forth, picking up the pace as he kisses at the back of your neck. A shiver runs down your spine as he nips at your skin before returning back to kissing your skin.</p><p>Hange reaches forwards, capturing your lips with their own as they rock their hips on Mike’s face. Behind them, Levi looks close to finishing, his pace rapid as he grips their hips tightly. You can feel Mike twitch within you, and by the way, Erwin’s stroking himself and Mike through your stomach, you can tell he’s been more than listening for a while.</p><p>You lean forwards, wrapping your arms around Hange’s neck and pulling them closer as Levi’s hips stutter forwards, pressing flush with their backside. You can feel their wave of euphoria through their kiss as it turns sloppy and needy, their breath becoming uneven until Levi pulls them back to let them breathe. </p><p>The two of them slump down against the headboard, pillows pressed against Levi’s back as Hange rests between his legs. His fingers replace his dick, holding his load in them as it oozes out between them. They twitch in his hold as he thumbs their clit, holding them still and at his mercy.</p><p>Mike takes the opportunity to pull you down to his level, capturing you in his lips and forcing your ass up for Erwin. Adjusting his angle with a chuckle, you jolt forwards, a whimper escaping your lips. </p><p>“There?” he asks, a rhetorical question as he doesn’t wait for a response, instead, taking a hold of your hips and ramming his cock against that tender spot repetitively. </p><p>A needy whimper escapes your lips as your sex twitches where it’s pressed between your stomach and Mike’s. He notices, reaching between the two of you. Calloused fingers, skilled from gripping ODM gear all day, quickly working up and down your leaking sex.</p><p>“Mike! Stop or I’ll -” you barely get the warning out before a wave crashes over you, tensing and tightening around the two of them as you release. </p><p>Erwin decides this is the prime opportunity to chase his release, his pace shifting from focused and driven, to primal and needy. He grips your hips hard enough to blossom bruises on your skin, driving into you with all the force he can muster.</p><p>“He looks - desperate,” Mike grunts underneath you, grinning up at Erwin. You can’t see his expression, but the look on Mike’s face tells you all you need to know.</p><p>You barely get a word of warning before Erwin’s hips stutter forwards and warm liquid spills into your body. Mike groans a quick “finally” to let you know he’s about to join him before you feel the tight muscles of your stomach tense from the extra fluid. </p><p>“Good pet,” Erwin praises in your ear as you collapse onto Mike’s chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know if I missed any parts in editing.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What songs inspired which parts:<br/>Hange: Mr.Saxobeat, by Alexandra Stan<br/>Levi: Womanizer, <br/>Mike: Talking Body, Tove Lo<br/>Erwin: Work From Home, Fifth Harmony</p><p>Honourable mentions:<br/>Sexy bitch, by david guetta ft akon<br/>Dark Horse, by Katty Perrry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>